


Try

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Porn RPF, Sean Cody
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Intersex Character, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, so so much filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: A bro in need is a bro indeed.
Relationships: Jamie/Jarek
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *throws hands up because really, what are we expecting at this point*
> 
> I just wanted to riff off of one of my all time favorite SC scenes, and if you've seen porn, you've probably at least scene a couple of gifs from this movie. If you haven't, go and watch it. You won't be disappointed at all.

Jamie nearly drops his bowl when the front door slams, and with a burst of chilly, rain-clogged air, Jarek storms in with the nastiest possible expression on his face. “Bitch,” he yells, flinging off his worn leather jacket and stomping for the kitchen. “Complete, rude,  _ bitch. _ ” He shoves past Jamie towards the refrigerator, groping around for a beer bottle and popping it off with his thumb, the cap clanging off the metal of the sink and brought to his lips in anger. Jamie raises an eyebrow, stirring the pasta that he’s hoping is finally fucking warm.

“Take it your date didn’t go well?” He watches Jarek stalk to the laundry room, hot in a broody, pissed off way that Jamie can’t stop looking at. For anything. His roommate has always been too fucking pretty for his own good, and he knows it. Jarek glares at him, and Jamie raises a hand in surrender. “Sorry.”

“I just - how fucking hard is the concept of, ‘we go get a drink, we go home, we fuck, I leave when I’m done.’ Sheila said it was a sure thing, she was ready. Pretty sure that the first ten fucking times we did this, the agreement hadn’t changed. Jesus Christ, Jamie, what’s with her?” He flops down on the sofa, growling in frustration as he picks up his XBox controller. “Sorry, I’m not mad at you, I’m just really fucking irritated.”

Jamie dares to go to the couch and sit down beside him, folding a leg under him. “Maybe something came up.” That earns him another really pissed off expression, and Jamie scoots an inch further away. “Or you’re right, she’s a bitch.” Jamie eats his pasta while Jarek sips his beer and blows through a couple of zombie hordes, grumbling to himself every now and then. He gets up for another after a while, heads for his room, and comes back in just pajama pants, riding low on his hips. The BONDS he’s wearing are blue today, and as he passes by to take his seat on the couch, he hands Jamie a beer too.

The contrast of his ratty sleep pants and coiffed hair makes something in Jamie’s stomach twist up pleasantly, and he has to look away when Jarek takes a pull of beer. “I like her, man. But that shit, getting fucking ghosted, that’s so fucking childish. And I think I like her more than she likes me.”

“Didn’t you just say that you only fuck and run?”

Jarek scoffs and picks his controller back up. “You think it’s my idea to do that? She’s always made it pretty fucking clear that after we’re done, it’s her space again.” His brow furrows, looking at Jamie with curiosity. “What do you do in this situation?”

“I don’t exactly have ‘em knocking on my door to find out, man. In the last year, have you seen anyone leave my side of the place?” Jamie tries for a smile, even if it isn’t honest; no one ever wants to go out or go home with the short guy. Not when they notice Jarek first, a solid six-three, and built like a catwalk model for sexy leather jackets and motorcycles and beard oil. “I can’t exactly help you - and don’t you have other girls you can call if you want some?”

Jarek shrugs. “Sheila was pretty open minded, more than most.” He shoots a grin at Jamie, and fuck if it doesn’t shoot a blush all the way down to his chest. “What?”

“I don’t want to know your kinks. Or you sex life. Or anything.” Jamie gets up and takes his bowl to the kitchen, suddenly desiring an apple to chase it with. When he turns around, Jarek is right fucking there, arms up and blocking his exit. “Shit, dude, what’s your deal?”

“You mean you haven’t gotten laid  _ in a year _ ? Dude, how the fuck are you still alive? Sex is good for you.” He lowers his arms and pokes Jamie in the shoulder. “Helps you live longer.” There’s a challenge in his eyes, and Jamie isn’t completely sure what it is he’s supposed to be rising to meet right now.

“I’m so glad that you’re concerned about it, but I’ve got workarounds.” Like dildos. Fake pussies. Things that do go some way to keep him sane. It isn’t the real thing, and Jamie has missed having a warm body to wake up next to, for sure. The trouble is that all of his fantasies for the last year have been Jarek shaped, and he can’t exactly tell him that ‘oh hey, I haven’t gotten laid in so long because I keep jerking off with your dirty underwear in my face when you aren’t home.’ No, he’s not going to upset that horse cart.

Jarek smirks again and lets Jamie go. “And I thought I’d die of blue balls going just a couple days without it.” He takes his seat back up on the couch and hands Jamie a controller, switching the match to multiplayer. “A fuckin’ year,” he mutters again, and Jamie has to think really, really hard about non-sexual things to keep himself from doing something dumb. Like propositioning Jarek.

Or the ultimate kind of fantasy, Jarek propositioning  _ him. _

Four beers later, their kill streaks aren’t breaking anymore high scores and Jamie’s feeling loose all over, warm where his shoulder is almost touching Jarek’s. Jarek keeps laughing at the dumb shit Jamie’s yelling at the screen, and that feels nice,  _ really  _ fucking nice. He stretches, making that ripped fucking body ripple and alright, Jamie does stare this time. Swears that Jarek makes his tits pop  _ because  _ he’s looking, and if that doesn’t let the cat out of the bag, well… Jamie can’t be any less subtle without touching.

“You’re in such good fuckin’ shape, man.” Jamie cuts his gaze back up to his face. “No homo. Just. I wish we could work out together so I could know your routine. ‘S all.”

“Lots and lots of chest and shoulders. And you’re not so bad yourself.” He pats Jamie’s stomach, scritches a second at his treasure trail - which he almost wants to think is intentional. “Got a really good muscle to body weight ratio, dude, I’m still trying to bulk up.” Jarek stands up, running his hands down his flanks. Jamie looks, for sure, up from his fucking sexy treasure trail to his chest hair, his neck and cheeks flushed from the booze. “I mean… I ought to be takin’ tips from you, man.” He sits back down, picks up his controller but doesn’t do anything with it. “You’re handsome, Jamie, and you deserve all the pussy you can get.”

“If any of your hook ups are into you know, guys like me, I’ll give it a shot.” Jamie sighs, cradling his beer. There’s a long stretch of silence, save for the pause menu music on the tv screen. “What did you mean by she was ‘open minded?’”

Fuck it. Curiosity has the better of him.

Jarek takes another sip, leans his head back against the couch. “I asked if we could have a threesome, and I thought that’s what was happening tonight.”

“Two girls at once? Yeah, I could see why you were pissed.” Jamie has a lightning quick vision of a girl on Jarek’s cock and the other riding his face, those huge hands fucking  _ everywhere -  _ bad idea. Very, very bad idea.

Jarek turns his head, opens his eyes halfway. “It… was one of her guy friends. I just… I thought maybe if uh… we could do that, together, I’d get a shot and seein’ if something was true or not. And I think it pissed her off. Only I didn’t find out until she didn’t show tonight.”

Jamie is going to have to fucking pinch himself to double check if he’s dreaming. “You… you like guys?”

“Dunno. The idea… I mean, it’s always been there. But I didn’t want to act on it til recently, and he was bi, so I thought-”

“I am too. I mean. Fuck. I like guys too.” Jamie starts to get up, cheeks flaming with a confession he’s not told  _ anyone.  _ Except Jarek. Who doesn’t need to be yanked around any further tonight. Especially not by him.

Only Jarek pulls him back down, and he’s got no choice but to meet his eyes. “Jamie, say that again.”

He swallows, and Jamie has to wait a second for his blood to stop thundering. “I like guys, Jarek. And you’re my fucking type, just in case anyone was wondering. Which no one was. Shit, man, I… I’ll go, I know that sounds fucking creepy and I’m sorry for saying it to you.” God, why didn’t he just go to his room when Jarek came in? Such an easily avoidable mess, and he could be every inch deep in his cunt right now with one of his toys and just imagining this scenario instead of living it. 

“Jamie, man, ease up - you’re not the only one about to shit bricks right now.” Jarek makes him sit back down all the way, a strong hand still on his bare shoulder. “I didn’t mean to freak you out, either. And I’m not pissed, or anything like that.” He perks up a little, licks his lips. “And you might be  _ my  _ type, too. The guy I wanted, he’s not so different from you.”

Jamie is, without a doubt, about to pass the fuck out and wake up in his bed with nothing but the sweat of the dream left on him. “I… no. That’s not… it can’t be this easy. It can’t be.”

“What, bro?” Jarek scoots closer, and puts a hand on the part of his thigh where his gym shorts have ridden up. “You’ve thought about this, us, before?” He leans in, and Jamie can smell the cologne he put on for Sheila, rich and woodsy and really fucking good. “That’s hot, actually.” Jarek licks his lips again, inhaling. “You used your pine soap tonight,” he says, and Jamie’s flattered and horny all at once that he noticed. “Smells good.”

“So do you.” It comes out scratchy, but fuck if Jamie isn’t just really fucking glad that he could put those three words together. “I should.. I should go. I’m gonna go.” Because if he doesn’t he’s going to fucking die, right there.

“Nah, I don’t think you should.” Jarek cups his jaw, his thumb stroking over his bottom lip and chin. “Thing of it is, Jamie, I only wanted the guy because he looked like you. I know you keep sayin’ that being short’s a bad thing but to me? Not a chance. I like someone I can throw around a little bit.” He leans in closer, his hand sliding in and up Jamie’s thigh. “But only if you want me to.”

“I’m still having trouble believing we’ve gotten this far, fuck if I’m gonna hope for anything  _ that _ exciting.” He really isn’t helping himself, but if Jarek says he’s into short guys, he’s going to fucking roll with it. Not that five eight is  _ that  _ short, it really isn’t - but for a guy? Absolutely. “But… I want to.”

“Want to what?”

“Be thrown around. By you. If you want.” 

Jarek doesn’t bother with an answer, and slams their mouths together.

It’s been a solid while since Jamie’s been overwhelmed by a kiss with  _ anyone,  _ but considering it’s his first with a guy,  _ and  _ with the guy he’s been lusting over so hard that he’s got him permanently on his mind, overwhelmed falls short of the first shock of awareness to his system. It takes him ten seconds to get his brain back online and kiss Jarek back, throwing his leg up over Jarek’s thighs and tugging him closer, down to the couch until he’s flat on his back. Jarek moves between his legs, pinning Jamie as he puts his fucking back into the kiss, apparently necessary, and fuck, having a mouth full of Jarek’s tongue, definitely his new favorite thing. His cock’s hard, his cunt’s wet, and that’s before Jared’s hands or anything else have wandered south, and if he comes in his pants, so be it. It’ll already be the best orgasm he’s ever had.

“‘D you know I’m hyperfertile?” Jarek kisses his neck, scraping his teeth along the side and up to his jaw before sucking the lobe of his left ear and making Jamie’s entire body turn to mush. “Fuckin’ beat off twice before I went out and she’d have gotten three more.” He comes back to Jamie’s mouth, tongue sliding in like the silky devil’s trying to hook Jamie for good. “Get pissed when I can’t put it in someone, bro, really fuckin’ pissed.”

The growl at the end of that sentence fuck, if Jamie wasn’t fucking wet already, he’s soaked now. “I knew you were, and I try not to think about you pumping me full too much.” God, how many come rags does Jarek put through their washing machine? A whole goddamn lot - and Jamie ends up adding a load or two more to them most of the time. “And I really, really want to help you with that problem.” Jamie pushes him back, just enough to hook his thumb in his pants. “I’m intersex, Jarek, and there aren’t a lot of people that know that either. Only the people I’ve been with, and the ones who it’s their business.” He isn’t embarrassed about his pussy, not at all, but it’s not for any and everyone to know about.

He’s got no issue with making an exception for Jarek, at all. 

“I… I’ve never…” Jarek’s eyes get wide as Jamie slides his shorts and jock off, throwing his legs open. His cock slaps against his belly, leaking precome everywhere as he reaches down and spreads himself. “Fuck, Jamie, that’s fucking  _ hot. _ ” Jarek gets closer, his fingers splayed over the inside of his thigh. “Couple of guys on my soccer team in high school were, but like you, they didn’t make a big deal of it.”

At least Jarek won’t think he’s some sort of freak - yeah, Jamie is in the minority, but intersex guys aren’t so rare that they’re like a fucking unicorn or something. And with how he’s looking at him, like Jarek wants to make him his next fucking meal - Jamie can get behind that. Or under him. Bent over.

He’s not picky, not now. So far as he's concerned, Jarek can do what he wants. He moans when Jarek strokes over his clit, the ecstasy of that one touch making his toes curl. Wetness coats Jarek's fingers, dipping into his hole before he comes back up the other side, circling his clit again, and the fucking force of it, God, Jamie hasn't even touched  _ himself  _ and it's felt that good. Maybe it's just because he's Jarek, he's extra horny, or maybe it's all down to the biggest fucking fantasy he's ever had come to life. They've barely even started and Jarek already commands his full desire.

"Ever had a girl eat you out?" Jarek kisses his way down the center line of Jamie's body, following the thin line of hair from his chest under his navel. He stops to lick up the precome leaking from Jamie's cut cock, growling with satisfaction. Jamie slides his fingers into Jarek's hair, not to guide but to hold on.

"No. I...no." Jamie watches him go lower and lower, licking his balls and the inside of his right thigh. "Fuck, Jarek, don't fucking tease me." He's not above begging, not when he can feel the heat of Jarek's body all over his skin. Those wild eyes catch his as he lowers his mouth and licks over his cunt, lapping at the wetness that seems to be getting more copious by the second. Jamie groans, surrendering his control without another moment's hesitation.

Jarek, Jamie quickly figures out, knows exactly what the fuck he's doing. He wraps the fingers of his right hand around Jamie's cock, stroking slow and lazy around the rhythm of his tongue. Laps at his hole, his clit, every touch of a nerve bundle making his back arch. For someone who's never touched a guy - and Jamie who hasn't had one - he's already beyond spoiled, Jarek growling and licking and driving him absolutely mad with pleasure. It's better, way fucking better, than anything Jamie could possibly manage on his own. No toy is going to match the perfect, warm heat of Jarek's mouth on him, and God or whomever willing, this won't be the only time. 

His fingers feel like they’re going to leave permanent bruises in Jamie’s skin, digging into his thighs tight enough it ought to fucking hurt and  _ yanking  _ him down further onto his tongue. Jarek growls and growls, possessively, hotly, leaving Jamie’s head spinning and his heart pounding. He’s close already, the fire spreading out from that spot below his drawn up nuts. On his own, Jamie can mess with his cunt and come as many times as he can stand it - something tells him that he’s done when  _ Jarek  _ is done. It ought to scare him, that he’s placing that much control in Jarek’s hands but he doesn’t fucking care, not when it feels this fucking good.

“You’re gonna- fuck, Jarek, I’m gonna fucking come.” Jamie’s voice is already busted, and Jarek focuses even harder on his clit, his cock, and Jamie’s legs wrap  _ tight  _ around Jarek’s head, come spilling over his hand and shockwaves of pleasure radiating from his base, coating his stomach and pulsing around Jarek’s tongue all at once. He thrashes, back arching, fucked up over how Jarek manages to make it last longer than normal. He has to shove him away, the sensitivity way too fucking much - but that doesn’t stop him from reaching for Jarek’s face to grab him into a crushing kiss. He tastes himself on Jarek’s tongue, holds fast to his jaw to pop his mouth open wider and go deep with his tongue. Jarek bears down into him, letting Jamie suck off his tongue before he’s reaching back between his legs and guiding his fingers into Jamie’s wet hole.

“You’re fucking  _ tight, _ ” he says, rocking two fingers in, out, in, out, thumb back on his clit. “Tight, wet little pussy, Jamie, ‘s what you’ve got.” He takes his fingers out, sucks them all the way down to the knuckle, moaning - that image just knocked out whatever else Jamie had in the top spot for “hottest thing he’s ever seen.” Jarek stands, strips his pants and lets Jamie get a good, long look at his naked body. His thick, uncut cock juts up proudly, precome wet at the smooth head under his drawn back foreskin. A heavy string leaks out with the flex of Jarek’s body, taking himself in hand. “Like what you see?”

Jamie nods, consciously making himself close his mouth. “I - don’t fucking move.” Jamie drops to the floor, on his knees, and locks Jarek in place. He’s sucked off his dildos enough times to know what to do, but nothing can quite brace him for the jaw-busting girth that Jarek possesses. Jamie makes himself relax, taking Jarek halfway down, eyes watering before he’s even there. Jarek places a hand on the back of his head but doesn’t force him; at least, in the back of their minds, they remember it’s their first time.

“Dunno who taught you how the fuck to suck cock, but you-” Jarek’s words get lost as Jamie tugs at his nuts, head bobbing in steady, strong rhythm. He’s watched more than enough amateur porn to have an idea of how, and it isn’t like he’s not gotten head before. He figures that’ll work for now - but he’s definitely going to want a hell of a lot more practice than this. Jarek growls, a slurry  _ you’ve got soft fucking lips  _ somewhere between the lusty sounds he’s making with abandon. Jamie looks up at him, his dark eyes almost black with want. 

He pulls off just for a moment, mouth full of precome and the spit he’s worked up. “Come down my throat,” he says, and goes right back to sucking Jarek off. It’s… easy. To just let himself be of service like this, sucking Jarek’s dick like it’s the only thing he’s here for. He lets his mind slip, focused entirely on giving Jarek as much fucking pleasure as possible. He reaches down between his own legs, stroking his hard cock, and it occurs to him he never went soft. He strokes slow, just to make sure his fullest attention stays on Jarek. He’s so, so tempted to fuck himself while he does this, but he know what’ll end up happening if he does, and he doesn’t want to spill a fucking drop.

Jarek’s body tightens up, his cock thickening until he’s holding Jamie down on him, mouth fucked open so that his nose is in his pubes, grunting and moaning as he spills and spills. Jamie swallows fast, fighting his gag reflex until Jarek yanks himself out, legs quivering. He hauls Jamie up from the floor and kisses him hard enough to bruise, eating himself back out of Jamie’s mouth. “Like a goddamn vacuum,” he growls, and Jamie’s system floods with that praise. He shoves Jarek down on the couch, climbing in his lap, his come-wet cock teasing against his hole. Jarek’s hands, his huge, strong hands, cup his ass, smacking, needing, sucking each other’s tongues until Jamie’s flat on his back and Jarek’s dragging his heavy cock against his own.

“I wanna fuck you so bad, bro.” Jarek bites Jamie’s collarbone, leaving a mark that won’t fade any time soon. “Load you up so much it’s leaking out tomorrow.” He scrapes his teeth over Jamie’s neck, like he’s trying to stop himself. “Thing is - I’m out of condoms.” His fingers go lower and lower, until they’re stroking over Jamie’s pussy lips and making him whine for more.

“I can’t get knocked up, Jarek - doesn’t work like that with us. When’s the last time you were tested?” It ought to bother Jamie that he doesn’t care quite as much as he should about what the answer might be, but… he’s horny as fuck. “I’m clean.”

“Me too,” Jarek says, and God, the need in his eyes is huge. “Fuck, Jamie let me in. Let me fuck your wet, pretty cunt.” He teases himself over Jamie’s opening, dragging him back down for a smoky hot kiss. This one moves a hell of a lot slower, a maybe to yes kiss, and Jamie wants to laugh at how Jarek thinks the answer is anything  _ but  _ yes. He doesn’t break away from it as he takes Jarek’s cock and guides him in, teeth sinking into his lip as he’s filled.

If Jarek felt big in his mouth, down here it’s like he’s being slowly, beautifully split open. He thinks about how he’d feel in his ass, with all that eye watering thickness truly stretching him. He moans now, open-mouthed against Jarek. His cock leaks as he takes inch after inch, until he’s stuffed full and Jarek’s hands are checking the fit, rubbing the space between his holes to make sure they’re truly connected.

Jamie squeezes around him, and Jarek growls again.

“Fucker.”

Jamie grins, breath catching when Jarek pins his arms above his head. “Do you have any fucking clue how big your cock is?” Jamie’s voices shoots up an octave when Jarek fucks into him, the whole world going blurry with the decadent drag. “Because- fuck, it’s really fucking big.”

“Think I’ve got an idea, yeah.” Jarek says, licking his mouth again. “Help keep you open for the next time.” He fucks him again, and soon picks up a rhythm, the pressure on Jamie’s prostate and cunt mesmerizingly good. “Keep these up here,” he commands, and puts his hands on Jamie’s chest and cock, stroking as he fucks, anchored above his heart. Their eyes lock, watching each other give and take, the sweat dripping from Jarek’s body onto his own. Jamie wants to fucking bask in it, watching Jarek’s tits bounch as he pounds him. Whatever virginity he might have had left is fucking  _ gone,  _ ripped from him by the gorgeous, feral man filling him up over and over.

Jamie wraps his legs around Jarek’s waist, pulling him deeper, crying out with the swing of his hips. “Fucking do it, Jarek, fucking come in me, breed my fucking cunt.” Jamie grits his teeth, his body claimed and owned by Jarek with every thrust. “God, want it so, so fuckin’ bad, want your come, bro, fucking fuck me, fuckfuckfuck _ fuck-”  _ Jamie shoots off as Jarek growls loud enough to rattle his teeth, covering Jarek’s hand and forearm in come. Jarek fucks once, twice more, until he’s fucked all the way in, mouth biting into Jamie’s, his cock pulsing with his release. Jamie wraps his arms around Jarek’s back, clinging tight until his orgasm rolls back, every nerve ending stretched to the point of breaking.

And he still wants fucking  _ more. _

Jarek softens the kiss, panting into Jamie’s tongue-wrecked mouth. “Want another?” He’s already rocking his lower body, easy as it goes, the mess of come and wet making the motion almost frictionless. “Can feel my load fuckin’ greasing my cock.” He reaches down, adds the come on his hand to the mess, wiping it all over Jamie’s cunt. “Fuckin’ hot, baby, nothin’ between us.”

“Don’t think you would have gotten that with Sheila.” Jamie is absolutely going to paint himself as the better choice, if he can pussy whip Jarek for an evening. “Can breed me as much as you want.” Jamie has to stop his brain from thinking, and just let the words fall as they may.

“Sayin’ you want it more, then?” Jarek fucks back in, balls deep, moving just enough to keep Jamie off balance. “Cause I think that’d solve a lot of problems.” He smirks, touching Jamie’s clit, and the fire comes roaring back, amplified by the come leaking out every time Jarek’s cock drags it out on the pullback.

“What… what kind of problems.” If this is going to be an  _ arrangement,  _ he’s going to be damned sure of the terms.

“I don’t have to hunt for pussy, and you can stop fucking yourself with toys every night.” Jarek licks his lips, and without so much as a blink, grabs Jamie’s thighs and puts his legs over his shoulders. The angle changes  _ everything,  _ makes Jarek feel even bigger inside him, and parts of Jamie that he didn’t even know he had are lit up with a fury that makes his eyes want to roll back in his head. “Don’t leave your door open when you get up to piss after, man, especially when I can smell the sex in the air.”

Jamie wants to blush, but he’s so hot that he can’t tell if he has or not. “Whenever I want?”

“Guaranteed - if the sun comes up, I’m fucking ready.” Jarek kisses up the inside of his calf, sucking a mark just behind his ankle. “You’re fucking hot, Jamie, and I want you. Doesn’t need to be any more complicated than that.”

The pleading is back in his eyes, and that, fuck, that’s what gets Jamie right there. How  _ honest  _ Jarek is about wanting him, this. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Jarek grins, big as the sky, and leans down to kiss and seal the deal. Jamie moans, the short, sharp thrusts of Jarek’s cock all he can fucking think about, all he can feel. Jarek’s got him practically folded in half, tongue sliding across Jamie’s like he’s got a fucking right to it. In the back of his mind, there’s still a small voice of doubt, that what they’re doing isn’t actually happening. 

But the slide of Jarek’s cock and the heat of his body, those are evidence enough to finally convince him.

“You’re so fucking wet, Jamie.” Jarek keeps things on the slower side, enjoying his own mess. “Gonna put you in my bed and tie you up, fuck you until you’re dripping from every fucking hole you’ve got.” Faster, a little more zeroed in. “Be so fuckin’ hot like that, Jamie, covered and leaking.” His words, they carry a heavy note of promise, and Jamie already knows he’s agreed to it. He moans, his clit stroked, prostate swollen with need. He’s heading fast for another orgasm, driven by Jarek’s filthy words and body. “You want that, don’t you, wanna be my slut.”

“You keep fucking me like this and you’re gonna manage it all by yourself.” He forces his eyes open, looking at Jarek, the wreck that he’s made of him. “But I… I do. Fuck, I want that so fucking bad, Jarek.” He already doesn’t want to stop now, and that isn’t going to fucking change just because the sun comes up. 

Jarek growls again, Jamie tightening around him, so good that it fucking  _ hurts,  _ faster, harder, every breath loud as thunder. “Gonna come, fuck, Jamie, you’re gonna make me come again, load up your fucking pussy.” He drops his head, fucking faster, all hips, Jamie’s legs spread wide like the whore he wants to be for him. Jarek strokes his clit again, the fucker isn’t going to leave it the hell alone, is he, not a fucking chance now. He bites hard into Jamie’s shoulder and that’s what sends him, coming and coming, right with Jarek.

Neither of them move for ten minutes after.

Jamie finally has to push Jarek off to breathe, the air cooling in the aftermath of all that sustained lust. Jarek grunts, only moving so far as to let the last bit of air that isn’t laced with sex move over his skin. He looks over, sees Jarek’s cock finally softening, one last kiss traded before Jarek tucks around him and buries his nose in the back of his neck.

“Need a shower,” he mumbles, an arm wrapping around Jamie’s front. “Bed, maybe. Or food.”

“You didn’t eat before you went out?”

“Figured we would after.” God, post sex Jarek is a warm, rumbly-voiced cuddle monster, and Jamie is fucking living for it. “Which one you want, get the shower running or call for pizza?”

“I like pepperoni and bacon,” Jamie says, barely clinging to consciousness. Jarek snorts, and proceeds to not move a muscle. “Hey, I’ve got a gallon of come to wash out of me and-” He perks up  _ real  _ fucking fast, Jarek’s fingers shoving into his cunt and coating himself with their combined mess. Jamie hisses through his teeth, has those same fingers brought to his mouth to be sucked clean, chased by Jarek’s tongue again.

There’s no fucking way he can go again, but that nearly gets him back up. He’s absolutely spent, and when Jarek cups his cheek, just to hold him closer, his heart starts to sign himself over too.

“That ought to help some.” Jarek gives him another smile, and if the bastard weren’t so goddamn  _ handsome… _

Jamie finally rolls away, his legs having all the consistency of warm jelly. “Order the food, and we’ll see if shower sex is as fun as everyone makes it look.”

“It is!”

Jamie really can’t wait to find out for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

By the seventh day of toe-curling, lust-drunk pleasure that he’s experienced with Jamie, Jarek is absolutely sure that he’s had sex with anyone else well and truly ruined for him from anyone else. It’s like Jamie was just waiting to let this wild, hard-to-sate monster out, and Jarek, hell, he’s an enabler by default. He’s canceled plans three times this week to keep fucking Jamie’s tight hole, finishing his work down at the office as quickly as he can to go and get inside Jamie as quickly as he can. He’s obsessed, he knows he is, and he hasn’t found the line at which too much is too much.

Why on earth he should try and put a limit on the most intense physical pleasure he’s ever felt shouldn’t even be a part of the equation, but Jarek  _ is  _ a thinking man. And he thinks that he wants to keep dicking Jamie for as long as he can. There hasn’t been a morning this week where they haven’t fucked in the shower, since they get up and end up leaving at the same time every day. Fast, dirty fucking, the kind that echoes off the tiles and leaves the entire bathroom musky with sex. It’s a better shot of energy than any cup of coffee can give him, and more than that, it’s put him in a hell of a lot better of a mood at work. People aren’t afraid to come to his office anymore - his boss had even stopped to tell him that he’s been doing such a good job lately the other day on his way to a meeting.

Now it’s Saturday, and Jarek’s been slowly drawn out of sleep by Jamie moving under the covers to get his mouth around his morning wood, that perfect, wet heat something Jarek is going to feel for the rest of his fucking life. He doesn’t try to guide him, amazed at how fucking fast Jamie has picked up how to give a damned good blowjob. No woman has come close by comparison, and if Jamie has a gag reflex, Jarek hasn’t found it yet. 

He moans, making himself keep his hands at his sides so as not to interrupt his work. He feels Jamie’s fingers get a hold of his nuts, stroking and rolling them as he licks the fat vein that follows nearly perfectly along the top of his cock. That’s fast become one of Jamie’s favorite spots, licking up and down until he’s at the tip of Jarek’s cock, tongue slipping under his foreskin. That little maneuver has unceasingly fried Jarek’s brain every time, circling around the crown and back again, followed up by the hot slide of his mouth back to his pubes. The blankets billow as Jamie puts himself on his hands and knees to take him better, that sweet little ass up in the air for all to see.

Jarek finally pulls his blankets back and there he is, bedhead wild and drooling where he’s got his lips around the base of his cock. “Fuck, Jamie, that’s a good boy,” he groans, stroking the side of Jamie’s throat to help him swallow a little more. Jamie looks up at him, eyes warm with the praise, his left arm under him and stroking his own cock. Jarek uses his long reach to go one better, rubbing his swollen clit and making Jamie moan. He isn’t going to rush him, not since they’ve got all fucking day - but he wants in Jamie’s hole like he’s never wanted anything else. 

Jamie edges him with his mouth, faster and slower by turns, sucking and worshiping like it’s all he’s intended for. Jarek’s toes curl so hard with how good it feels that they hurt after a while, stroking Jamie’s pussy in return. God, how much come he’s pumped into his hole in the last week, and how sweetly - or not so sweetly- Jamie demands more. It’s as close as Jarek’s ever gotten to being drained, ever since he figured out as a teen that he could come and keep coming; it can’t be a coincidence anymore that their sex drives match up perfectly with each other.

“Wanna swallow you, bro.” Jamie keeps stroking him, Jarek’s cock covered in spit. “Fuck, c’mon Jarek, let me have it.” He sucks the head into his mouth, fingers tight, strong, milking Jarek’s load out of him like he’s been doing this for years and not days. A little bit of begging goes a long fucking way to getting Jarek  _ there,  _ their eyes locked as Jarek comes in his mouth, only a drop spilling out and down Jamie’s chin. He keeps stroking until Jarek has to pull away, hauling Jamie towards him to swing for a greedy kiss. He licks up the last of himself, sucking Jamie’s tongue, growling  _ get up here  _ against those soft, pretty lips. Jamie knows what that means, and Jarek seats him on his chest, taking over stroking Jamie’s cock.

“Come on my face, baby, let me fucking have it.” Jarek hasn’t quite worked up to sucking his cock yet - not when licking out Jamie’s pussy is so much goddamn fun - but he’s finding that he really,  _ really  _ gets off on being glazed. And Jamie comes like a goddamn firehose, every fucking time. He focuses his head, thumb over the crown, precome soaking the tunnel that his fingers makes around him. “So goddamn wet for me, Jamie, fucking love it.” He pauses for a moment to lick it up, salty, manly, different from any girl - even Jamie’s cunt tastes different.

God, that’s fucking  _ next. _

Jamie braces his hands on the headboard, moaning loudly enough that they ought to have the neighbors beating on their door. Sure, their condo’s walls are thick but not soundproof, and they’ve definitely made enough noise in the last week to justify a couple of complaints. 

It doesn’t fucking stop Jarek, and it won’t.

Jamie’s body flushes right before he comes, coating Jarek’s open mouth and face in come, spurt after spurt. Jarek licks it up where it falls, using his other hand to shove the rest into his mouth. God, he’s turning into a fucking come pig, and it’s all Jamie’s goddamn fault. He lets go when Jamie pulls away, his cock boning the fuck back up when Jamie licks his jaw and neck to catch the rest. After this, they’re gonna have to wash the fucking sheets  _ again -  _ Jarek swears they’ve lost an entire shade from constant cleaning.

He supposes that the only way to stop that is to quit fucking, but there’s no fucking way he’s doing that.

With Jamie’s tongue in his mouth and his ass resting against his cock, Jarek reaches around and strokes Jamie’s pussy, covered in dark hair down from the top of his ass. He’s never been a fan of the bald look, and Jamie quite proudly doesn’t manscape a fucking thing. He’s fucking  _ wet  _ down there, dripping to be fucked. Guy pussy is a whole different level of hot, and Jarek wants  _ in _ .

Jamie pulls Jarek’s bottom lip between his teeth, holding Jarek’s cock steady as he slides back onto him, the hot, wet grip of him making Jarek’s eyes roll back in his head. Their bodies fit so fucking well together, tailor made, Jarek likes to think. Jamie’s cunt doesn’t fucking quit, not for anything, and hell if Jarek doesn’t want to try and find a limit. His hands brace on Jarek’s chest, covered in bruises and marks from Jamie’s mouth and teeth. Fucker’s a biter and a fighter, when he wants to be.

The deliberate squeeze of Jamie’s pussy around his cock tells Jarek straight away this ain’t his show - he’s just gonna have to sit back and enjoy the ride.

“Bastard,” Jarek growls. “You’re gonna break my fucking dick off in you doing that.” Jarek holds onto his hips, moving with the roll of Jamie’s hips, up, down, circling like he’s been practicing for this moment all his life. Jamie just grins down at him, fingers dug into Jarek’s flesh  _ hard. _

“Stop bitching.” Jamie kisses him, fast and sweet, completely at odds with the motion of his body. “And enjoy the fucking ride.” Jarek shuts up, meeting Jamie motion for motion, fucking up into him. He’s already not planning to leave the bed if he can help it, so he may as well do as Jamie tells him. There’s definitely a part of him that thought he wouldn’t be here, getting the living hell ridden out of him by his roommate. Fuck buddy. Whatever, those lines aren’t any longer distinguishable, and Jarek doesn’t really care. 

Jamie strokes himself off as he uses Jarek’s cock, precome leaking all over Jarek’s stomach. He drops a hand to get under Jamie’s nuts, sliding back until he can find his clit, double the fucking pleasure making Jamie throw his head back. Jarek loves that, loves how honestly Jamie gives himself over to that physical ecstasy, palming his tip while Jarek focuses him lower. He wants to make Jamie come again and again, and the selfish part of him wants to be the  _ only  _ one doing it.

That possessiveness sends a charge of raw want through him, and Jarek fucks him harder and harder, making Jamie’s tits bounce. He’s all muscle, and yet they still move when he’s getting pounded - a damned prettier sight than any c-cups Jarek’s ever held in his hands. “Fuck, Jar-fuck, I’m gonna come, fuckfuck, I’m gonna fuckinggoddammit-”

Jamie’s body shakes, spilling his load all the way up to Jarek’s chin, and Jarek’s hot behind him, creaming his pussy and shouting, begging, calling out to whatever deity literally dropped Jamie in his lap. Hitting that high together, fuck, it’s incomparable, and Jarek knows it. Knows Jamie is the fucking best he’s ever had.

Coming down together, it takes a long fucking time, and neither of them move to get going again right away. Morning sex is a little tricker, all that energy burned off in one go. Jamie rolls off of him, face down and smushed into the pillow on what’s fast becoming his side of the bed. Jarek rubs his back, dick pulsing, wet with their mess. “You’re gonna kill me doin’ that,” Jamie mumbles, and Jarek chuckles.

“Then why don’t you tell me to stop?” He rolls over onto his side and kisses the back of Jamie’s shoulder, swearing that he hears Jamie purr. “Because if you don’t want the double edged thing, I’m okay with just giving one part hell.”

Jamie picks his head up, eyes glassy and wide. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Shows Jarek his belly, his hips bearing Jarek’s own marks. “What?”

“You’re hot, is all.” Jarek rolls over on top of him and props himself up on his elbows to look down at him. “You’re hot and I want to keep fucking you but I need to piss and I want breakfast.”

“We can do one of those things - but we ran out of breakfast food yesterday. Been so busy with all… this, no one’s fucking gone grocery shopping.” Jamie’s already spreading his legs again, just in case. “I’ll go if you come with me.”

“Just wear something I can take off fast.” The second they’re home, Jarek is stripping the bed and putting Jamie right back in it. Hell, Jarek thinks about doing it now but… they’re also out of laundry detergent. Because of the insane sex.

“Pushy.” Jamie yanks him in for a kiss, then slides out from under him. “I’m gonna go get my plug.”

“Your  _ what?” _

“My plug. So that you don’t have to warm me up when we get home. Go get the shower running, it won’t take me long to get it in.” Jamie bites the air at Jarek over his shoulder, and off he goes, leaving Jarek with his dick filling back up and visions of an afternoon filled with a hell of a lot more naked bodies.

No, he isn’t going to survive this, but what fucking glorious way to go.

***

“You want to know what the guys asked me on Monday?” Jamie looks over at Jarek, a smirk on his face. King of the fucking world right now, and Jarek’s the one who put him there. “They asked me if I got mauled by a bear over the weekend.”

Jarek’s grip on the steering wheel of his Explorer tightens, that information, well, going south. Fast. “You don’t have to look so proud of it.” He grins back anyway, feeling good because Jamie feels good. They knocked out their errands in one fell swoop, and Jamie’s making McClane Veggie Soup for lunch - family recipe. Jarek’s had it more than a few times in the nearly two years they’ve lived together, and it’s damned good. 

Almost as delicious as the guy making it.

“Hey, I  _ never  _ walk into work with hickies. Or anywhere, for that matter. I didn’t say who I got ‘em from, just that there were probably more in my future.” Jamie gives him a hopeful look, and Jarek ducks a smile. He wonders for a moment if there was a time when someone made fun of Jamie for not wearing that badge of courage, the one of the well and truly laid. Jarek gets a big fucking kick out of being the one to put that swagger in his step, and the adoration, yeah. Jarek may not deserve  _ all  _ that. Not when he’s been this close to treating Jamie like a human Fleshlight during a couple of those rounds. “Jarek?”

“I’m glad it’s been good, bro. Really. And I want to keep doing it, too.” He reaches over, puts a hand on Jamie’s knee. “Been doing a fucking decent job of making me forget all about Sheila.”

Honestly, Sheila  _ who. _

“What about Amanda, the one a couple weeks ago who asked me if this is as tall as I really am.” Jamie’s expression sours at the memory, and Jarek squeezes his thigh.”

“Crazy in bed, and even crazier out of it. Like, let’s do it while I hold a knife crazy. Thought about asking you to stand by if I started screaming.” Jarek shudders, glad to have gone their separate ways. “Why is it always the crazy ones who ride like the devil?”

“I’m not crazy,” Jamie says quietly. God, he really shouldn’t be airing that shit, not when things have been going so fucking well. Fuck, Jarek can’t get Jamie and his body off of his fucking mind, not for shit. “I mean… I can be. If you want.”

“Jamie, I want you to keep doing and being exactly what you are now.” They’re at a stoplight, and Jarek double checks to make sure that his foot is firmly on the break. “I honestly don’t understand some of the shapes our bodies have been making, but I can tell you right now that I want a hell of a lot more. Hell, you’re in your own class of riding devil.” He leans in for a kiss, tongue snaking to lick over Jamie’s, growling with a burst of desire. If he could pull over right now, he’d throw Jamie on top of the groceries in the backseat until their breath fogged every window in the car.

A honk behind them makes Jarek pull away and step on the gas, lips tingling from that kiss. “‘S just because I want to do well, is all.” Jamie reaches over and finds Jarek’s erection, stretched down the right leg of his slacks. Those fingers, confident in every move they make, stroke Jarek through his slacks and have him spreading his legs even wider. “Sorry, I just.. I know you’ve had a lot more experience.”

“And when I’m forgetting most of them every time you touch me, Jamie, I don’t think you’ve got any reason to be worried about  _ your  _ performance.” Taking a chance, he drops his hand and covers Jamie’s with it, holding his skin as close to his body as his pants - and the fact they’re in public - will allow. “Do you believe me?”

Jamie nods, his face harder to read now. He’s concentrating, and Jarek remembers the plug that he showed Jarek before they left. The one in his pussy. God, he’s stretched and ready  _ right now,  _ and Jarek’s brain can’t let go of that image. “I really want to fuck right now,” Jamie says, and Jarek’s agreement is complete.

They reach home and get everything inside, Jamie working with a single-minded focus to get lunch ready as fast as possible. Jarek takes care of the rest, switching his wrecked sheets and blankets over to the dryer. This feels… awfully warm, in its way. Like they’ve got a routine now, and alright, maybe they had the roots of one, and fucking each other’s brains out has started to bring that a little more close to full circle. 

Jarek  _ likes  _ it.

While Jamie finishes lunch prep, Jarek goes and strips down to his underwear, a cozy, body-hugging pair of black Calvin Kleins. It’s hot to him that Jamie doesn’t wear underwear save for on the job, and he confessed a couple of days ago that he ends up taking it off by the end of the day anyway. Hell, he certainly isn’t wearing any now, and Jarek can’t stop thinking about it. He comes back to the kitchen, quietly encircling Jamie from behind, arms around his body and his mouth against his neck.

“How long?”

“Thirty minutes.” Barely touching, and Jamie’s voice is already husky with want. Ready to fucking go, the second one of them puts their hands on the other. “Forty if I turn it to simmer.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Jarek says, mouth working its way to Jamie’s ear. “But I’d like a reason to be.” He moves his hands up Jamie’s body, grabbing handfuls of those perfect pecs, cupping as he bites at his earlobe. “How badly do you want to take that plug out and have the real thing?”

“Keep doing that and I’m gonna be wet enough for it to come out all on its own.” 

_ Jarek  _ is the one who whimpers when he says that. And Jamie, he just says hot shit like that so fucking casually, like it isn’t making Jarek lose his fucking mind. If it’s calculated or just in the moment, Jarek’s not got pieced together yet - Jamie’s perfectly capable of either one. 

Jamie turns around and loops his arms around Jarek's neck, kissing him deeply as Jarek backs him against the counter. Even with significant difference in their height, their bodies still fit together in such a way that no matter the position, Jarek is always comfortable. His tongue slides into Jamie's mouth, licking, stroking, the hottest, neediest kisses he's ever sought from someone. He lifts Jamie up and puts him on the counter, practically nose to nose.

"I think you're wearing way too many clothes right now," Jarek says, diving right back into their kiss. "And I wanna fuck you so bad right now I could scream." He's already unbuttoning the sexy green and black plaid Jamie is wearing, showing that eye-catching patch of hair he's got. Fuck, he's barely been able to keep his eyes off of Jamie's tits all day, filling out that damn shirt like it was painted on. He rubs his nipples, teasing a needy moan out of Jamie's sweet mouth. Jamie frees his arms from it and drops the shirt to the floor, going right back to holding on to Jarek.

_ I'm handing you the keys, and you're driving. My body is yours right now. _

Jarek goes tender on the kiss, fingers working at the catch of Jamie’s belt buckle and jeans. Already, Jamie’s arching to let Jarek take his jeans off, and he does, pulling them down his feet as he listens to Jamie’s shoes hit the floor. He’s hard as a rock, the plug a tease of black inside his wet hole, worked up entirely by Jarek’s touch. He strokes Jamie’s cock as he keeps up the kiss, precome wetting and wetting his fingers. His other hand goes lower, teasing his clit and nuts, making Jamie moan no matter where he touches.

“You’re so fucking hot, Jamie,” Jarek says, finally easing the plug out him. “Being fuckin’ ready like this, that pretty cunt dripping wet.” He takes it out, tugs his own underwear down and strokes himself, his own precome copious to ease him the rest of the way in. Jamie moans, digs into his shoulders, filled up until Jarek’s balls are nearly flush with his body.

“I swear to God you got bigger since last night,” Jamie groans, heels digging into Jarek’s lower back. “At least it fucking feels like you did.”

“All you, babe - you get me fucking harder than anyone else.” Jarek starts to rock his hips, fucking Jamie slow, slow enough that he feels every inch. Jarek doesn’t have a plan for how much he wants to make Jamie come - simply that he  _ does.  _ He keeps fucking, stroking Jamie’s cock and clit, all of which is gradually pulling Jamie apart. He loves it, loves how he can  _ feel  _ Jamie loosening, letting him in, holding his body and being in his hands for just a few minutes. He isn’t sure when Jamie started to put that amount of trust in him, but he has.

Jarek’s going to treat it with all the care he can muster.

It isn’t long before Jarek’s got his left arm braced on the cabinet above Jamie’s head and the other around his body, keeping him close in. Jamie looks up at him, mouth open, pink and red and bitten with their never ending kisses. God, Jarek’s never gotten so much out of just kissing like he does with Jamie, each one hungry and deep and absolutely necessary, laying a mark on Jarek’s soul. He’s gone on Jamie, really fucking gone, and he knows he isn’t ready to say it out loud yet.

“Hold on to me,” Jarek says, and with a will he picks Jamie up from the counter, still on his cock, and spins them to pin Jamie against the wall opposite. Nothing but friction and Jarek’s arms hold him up, fucking up over and over again into Jamie’s tight, wet hole. He knows enough by now to be sure that he’s got Jamie’s prostate, his cock dragging in full force back and forth to make Jamie’s cock pulse just by motion of his hips. Jamie’s got his face buried in Jarek’s neck, teeth against his skin. Muffled moans of pleasure spur Jarek harder and harder, the tight angle squeezing his cock so, so right.

“Harder,” Jamie demands, and Jarek does his best to satisfy, the intensity unraveling them both fast. He’s getting close, Jamie too, deep as he can go. Jarek growls, fucking faster, sweating like he’s run twenty miles, lifting Jamie away from the wall and putting him on the table, fucking and fucking and fucking, Jamie’s doing that barely there bounce as Jarek rails him. He holds Jamie’s legs out wide, their mouths barely an inch apart,  _ yesyesyesyesyesfuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme  _ a constant, honest accompaniment to the slap of flesh. Jarek shuts him up with a kiss, his orgasm racing up his body until he’s spilling deep inside Jamie’s body, cock pulsing and pulsing. Jamie dovetails, come spraying on his abs, the pull of his muscles around Jarek’s cock milking him dry.

Sweating, breathing hard, Jarek finally eases back a hair, licking the sweat up from Jamie’s chest and neck. “Think I might be ready for lunch soon,” he says, watching himself pull out and with it, a lot of the come he just released. Seeing that, Jamie’s creamed pussy, it feels him with a hell of a lot of smug satisfaction. Jamie looks well and truly fucked, and Jarek is fucking  _ proud.  _

Jamie reaches down and runs his fingers over his hole, brings it to his mouth and sucks himself down to the knuckle. “Clean up your mess,” he says, and raises his feet and puts them on Jarek’s shoulders, forcing him down to the ground. With a growl, Jarek licks him out, making Jamie shake and shake until he’s sucking on his clit, two fingers fucking in just under his entrance, hitting the hot spots he’s found. Jamie pulls at his hair, shouting louder and louder until he comes again, legs wrapped around Jarek’s head. He finally pushes him away, body curling in, and Jarek strokes himself to come again right there against the refrigerator, their taste in his mouth.

“You better…” Jamie starts, looking at Jarek with a hazy, lost in lust softness. “You better fucking eat well, because I’m gonna wear you the fuck out.” Jarek gets up, wipes his come off his abs, and feeds three fingers to Jamie - and immediately has them cleaned up. A dirty come pig, and Jarek’s right fucking there with him.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, babe - that pussy is as good as mine.”

And with any luck, so is the rest of him.


End file.
